


Smooth as Silk

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: The male reader mentions to JJ and Emily that he's always wanted to try on a dress while out shopping, so they take him into a store and dress him up. A request from my blog.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“It’s not fair!” he blurted out, looking into the window of the fanciest dress shop on the street.

Emily’s head spun his way. “What’s not fair?”

He shrugged. “You promise you won’t think I’m weird?” he asked, looking between Emily and JJ.

They both nodded in the affirmative, like it was obvious. But it was a thought he’d had on more than one occasion, and being a straight man, a lot of people would probably find him weird for what he was about to admit.

“It’s just not fair that society says it’s weird for me to wanna try on a dress,” he said quickly, “I mean look at that.” He pointed towards the green, silky halter top dress in the window. “It’s pretty and it looks like it feels amazing. But only you ladies get to wear it, while I have to wear boring suits.”

JJ turned Y/N toward him, both of her hands on his arms. “Have you heard of Young Thug?” she asked.

“I’m assuming he’s a rapper,” he said, not aware of who he was.

“Yea,” she said pointing towards the dress, “He is engaged to be married and he’s said he’s going to be wearing a dress. Just like his fiancee.”

“That’s awesome,” Emily said. “You wanna go in?”

He looked around, wondering if he should. He didn’t want to be judged, but he also really wanted to try a dress on at least once in his life - and his best girl friends were the ones asking so...”Maybe,” he said.

JJ grabbed his hand, leading him into the store with Emily following closely behind. Emily grabbed the dress that he had been eyeing, carrying it herself, so as to not “alert” the employee that he would be the one trying it on. As they grabbed some jewelry, a bag and checked their bags for their own makeup, he got excited. He was so lucky to have friends like he did - the kind that gave no fucks about what was expected in society.

Five minutes later, they had all that they wanted to dress him up and they pushed him back toward the dressing room. “Dress first,” JJ said. “Then we’ll finish your look.” Emily clapped. The were actually excited about dressing their best male friend up to the nines.

He closed the dressing room door and stripped down to his briefs. “Are you sure you guys don’t think I’m weird?” he asked from inside. The silky green fabric slid easily off the hanger and he held it in front of his slender frame, admiring the way it looked.

“Of course not,” Emily said laughing, “I think it’s weird that all men don’t wanna try them on at least once. They’re so pretty. Gender roles are stupid.”

“True story.” He unzipped the back of the dress and stepped into it, reveling in the feel of the silk against his skin. Guys never go to wear stuff like this. The closest he could get was silk sheets for his bed. “Well, ladies, so far, I can tell you one thing. We will need to stop somewhere for silk sheets, because this shit feels amazing.”

As he pulled and tied the dress straps behind his neck, he heard them both laugh. “It’s nice, right?”

“Fucking amazing,” he replied, stunned that he actually looked kind of good. He always had a slender frame, which worked in his favor in this situation.

“So,” Emily said, “Do you like how it looks?”

He opened the door to the dressing room, silently asking JJ and Emily if anyone else was around. They couldn’t really respond because their mouths were hanging open. “Oh my god, Y/N, you look good!” JJ exclaimed.

“Yea?” he asked, happy that he wasn’t delusional about his appearance.

“So good,” Emily said, pushing him back into the dressing room. “It’s actually not fair. Your body is perfect for this. If I tried this on, the ladies would totally be popping out.” She pointed toward her boobs and motioned spillage.

“Is that supposed to be a bad thing?” he laughed. JJ followed and they both got to work on putting on a necklace, bracelet and clip-on earrings. Emily untied the straps, retying them just a bit tighter.

The final picture was something else and he turned around for their approval. “How do you feel?” JJ asked.

“Well, I can say that I don’t really care for the feel of jewelry,” he said, putting his hand on the necklace and pulling off the earrings. “That I could do without. But the dress is amazing and if men wore dresses I would definitely be buying it.”

“And I would totally be encouraging it,” JJ declared, motioning for him to twirl around and allow the dress the flow. He snorted as he did just that.

“Green really is my color,” he said, letting his hands float over the material as his best friends agreed. “Well, this was nice, but are you ready to go?”

They both left the room, allowing him to get dressed in his boring t-shirt and jeans again. Just as he stepped out of the dressing room, with dress in hand, the employee they’d seen earlier walked back, noticing who had actually tried it on.

“You liked the material?”she asked, staring directly at Y/N.

He would have felt ashamed had it not been for her smile. “I wish more men had your confidence,” she said, taking the dress from his hands. “You single?”  
“Yea, I am, and looking,” he said, winking at the pretty lady, while his friends rolled their eyes. They exchanged numbers and she returned to work with the promise that he’d call to make a date later in the week. He was genuinely surprised he’d still managed to pull her number. “Even in a dress, I’ve still got it,” he said, turning toward his friends.

“Your charm is off the charts,” JJ said, “It’s unfair.”

“So what do you wanna do now?” Emily asked, linking arms with Y/N and JJ and walking out of the store.

He looked down the street toward the luxury home goods store. “Let’s go there,” he pointed. “I wasn’t joking when I said I wanted silk sheets.”


End file.
